Life After Father
by Lady Razeli
Summary: Sequel to Moving On.
1. Chapter 1

Life After Father

by

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: The characters of Mr. and Mrs. Smith don't belong to me, they belong to someone else, but Yasmin does belong to me and other made up characters.

A/N: This is the Sequel to _Moving On_.

Chapter One

"Welcome back back!" Suzy and Doug exclaimed when John and Jane answered the door. They were having a barbeque to celebrate Yasmin's first birthday and their return.

"Thanks Suzy, Doug." John said inviting them in. They introduced them to Yasmin, who was staring at the cake. It was beautifully made by Jane herself. It turned out she was really good at cooking. John had to watch her cook their next meal before he could believe it.

"Yasmin come play." Jane said. Yasmin turned after a moment and followed Jane. She was so obediant when it came to Jane that John had to call her just to get Yasmin to do something.

"She is just too cute." Jasmine said. All the I-temp girls were there.

"I know isn't she." Jane said.

"A little Jane all over again." Stella said watching Yasmin jump around in the jumper once she was inside. A boy got in her way so she pushed him.

"Oh yea a little Jane all over again." Jane and Jasmine said. They laughed.

"John is gonna have his hands full." said Suzy coming up behind them. They turned and nodded.

"We both are." Jane replied.

"He's going to be chasing away all the boys."

"Or girls." Jasmine added. Jane and Stella nearly choked on their drinks as they bit back a laugh at the look on Suzy's face. Suzy started laughing, so they joined her. The party lasted all day and was a blast.

"Let's not do that again." Jane said as she brushed her teeth.

"Agreed." John said as he took out his tooth brush.

"Is Yasmin all tucked in?" Jane asked.

"Yes, she passed right out after some more cake."

"John, I told you not to give her anymore, she's going to have a stomach ache."

"No, she won't." John was wrong, Yasmin woke them up in the middle of the night, because her stomach hurt. They were up all night with her, because she would relax and take some peptobismo. Finally at dawn she fell asleep and so did they only to be woken back up by the alarm clock. John got up, dressed, packed, and left after kissing them goodbye. By the time he was ready to go it was time for Jane to leave. She was careful not to wake up Yasmin as she dressed her a little later. She pour a cup of hot coffee into her mug grabbed 9mm out of the stove and a couple of knives she was ready to go.

"Hey Jane!" Suzy called as Jane left. Jane waved as she drove off.

"Who knew Jane the assassin would one day be dropping off her daughter at preschool. " Jane said to herself as she left the preschool her heels clicking on the side walk to her car. She smiled to herself as she got in her car and drove off. It felt good to be back in New York and working for people she could trust again. No more running, the job was finished and now it was on to bigger, better jobs.

"Welcome back Jane." Stella's voice said as she went through security.

"Good to be back." Jane said.

"Great we've got a new target for you today." Stella said. Jane watched the screen expectantly.

"Who is he?" Jane asked.

"More like whose she," Stella replied," Lindsey Deck witness to several murders by Pierce Donald if he's convicted not only will his multi-million dollar business erupt into civil war, he use to work for me and threatens to spill all if we don't get rid of Lindsey."

"Why not kill him?" Jane asked.

"We are Jane just not yet, he still has a business that could cause a lot of conflict if he dies and we want to avoid that right now."

"Understood." said Jane as the door opened and she steped out. She took off her jacket to review a black top and pants her boots matched her outfit perfectly. She handed her coffee to a girl.

"Warm that for me." Jane said taking the head set from her.

"Yes ma'am." She said following Jane and than turning.

"What do we have on our target?" Jane asked.

"Lindsey Deck , 27 years old, married to Nick Donald recently deceased, she's a house wife, conpulsive shopper, high school graduate, and witness to several murders commited by Pierce Donald including his brother's." Jasmine said.

"I wanna know her scedule and upcoming court dates, I wanna know where she's at, and a map of potential locations she'd hide out at."

"Jane we have a problem." said Brooklyn.

"What is it?" Jane was watching the screens as she looked over some papers.

"Lindsey Deck as of today has just been put in the witness protection program." said Martha.

"Yes and it violates our deal with the goverment to hack into those files." said Brooklyn. Jane dialed the number to Stella she could hear the phone ringing. Stella was furious, and ordered them break in unnoticed.

"They will notice if some one is hacking in." Jane replied.

"Find another way your a smart woman." Stella replied. Jane hung up.

"Brooklyn, Martha, Jasmine meeting now!" Jane exclaimed, talking to her senior assassins, so they could hear her. They all sat down at the business table in their meeting room.

"We need to get into the pentagon unnoticed all top secret files are located there for the most part. It is impenetrable to people without our capabilities. Now we need to figure out how to get in, their codes, and how to get out un noticed."

"Visitor's pass I hear they give tours, but security will be real tight and sections will be closed off to all except authorized personal." Brooklyn said typing on her computer.

"So our best option would be to impersonate a personal that could get through those barriers." Jasmine was typing as well.

"Codes are easy enough, once I've got one the rest will fall right into my hands." Martha replied. Jane planned every second of the damn thing and when all four of them infultrated the room all they had to do was look through several books until they found out there was a computer under all the junk.

"This is an old piece of shit." Martha said.

"Your preachin' to the choir my friend." Jane replied. Martha nodded as she searched for Lindsey Deck.

"I found her." said Martha.

"Name, address, social security number." Jane said. They got what they needed and left without so much as a beep in the system. Jane was back by six. She picked up Yasmin preschool and started dinner. John wouldn't be back for another day. They had agreed they'd go on missions together, but they needed their space.

"Yasmin time for dinner." Yasmin continued to watch television as Jane put small amounts of food on her plate, John had got her hooked to television. Jane went into the entertainment room and picked her up and carried her to the table without to much protest.

"How was your day?" Jane asked. Yasmin didn't answer and Jane didn't expect her too as she picked up her book and read. Jane never realized how boring dinner could be when you had no one to talk too if you just started a conversation with them.Trying to start a conversation with a one year old was like trying to talk to a brick wall. A fter dinner she played with her and than she put her to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Yas let's go." Jane said as she buttoned up her jacket. Yasmin came over and she put her jacket on.

"Got your shades?" Jane asked her. Yasmin put on her glasses. Jane had got them especially made for her. Now they all had matching glasses it was really cute. Jane couldn't wait for Yasmin to get a since of style and with luck they'd be wearing matching outfits from time to time.She couldn't believe the joy Yasmin brought her sometimes and other times she wondered how she survived from day to day without Yasmin's twin Rebecca. She was loved just as much as Yasmin.

"Daddy." Yasmin said when they got to the car.

"Daddy won't be home until later sweetheart." Jane said as she put her in her carseat and strapped her in.

"Daddy." Yasmin said. Jane was about to reply when she heard a horn honking. Jane looked out the garage to see John pulling up in his car. He parked perfectly next to her car.

"Your back early." Jane said when he got out.

"Yea, the guy had a tip, so there's some spy in the company, becare ful out there today.

"I always am." Jane said.

"Well I'm staying home to heal, why don't you leave her here I haven't seen her in forever." John said. Jane nodded and took Yasmin out of the car. She kissed them goodbye before heading off to work with a promise that they would show off their matching glasses tomorrow at her daycare, which put a smile on her face.

"Well what do we got?" Jane asked.

"She is located in Rhode Island, Providence to be exact."

"Oh now that shouldn't be to hard." Jane said.

"She's company enemy number one, Stella says no mistakes and no witnesses what so ever." Jasmine said.

"Please, I'll be in and out with in the day." said Jane. They got her what she needed and an hour later she found herself in Providence of all places to be. She dressed like most of the locals and acted as if she belonged there no one so much as stared at her for more than two seconds. It was like passing through a security system and not even making a beep on it.

"There's my girl." Jane said to herself. She followed her home when she finally exited the grocery store. She waited for her to get settled and comfortable before picked the lock on the back door and entered quietly. She was watching television when Jane was about to cut her throat, but there was a knock at the door and she had to retreat. It was forever when the people left and so she decided to just shoot her from across the street when it was clear one man wasn't going home.

"Well I always did like the sniper approach sometimes." Jane said to herself and took the shot. She shot the woman in the head and the guy in his family jewels. Than she shot him in the head as well to finish it off. She laughed as she left providence. She was home by Eight o'clock and John had managed to order out for pizza.

"You could have waited."

"Yea, but we wanted pizza." John said as she took a slice and joined them in front of the television there was a good boxing match on.

"How was work?"

"No brainer." Jane said. John laughed as did she and they enjoyed the night as a family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Empire state building tour?" Jane asked.

"Its educational." John said.

"John she's one, what the hell is she going to remember."

"If anything she'll remember you cussing." Jane rolled her eyes and paid for the tour. It was long and essentially boring to Jane and John, but Yasmin being young was interested in touching everything and didn't seem to be paying attention to the guy who led the tour.

"Your after a target aren't you?" Jane asked in a whisper, so the small group of people outside the bathroom wouldn't hear, when her and Yasmin came out of the bathroom. They weren't even halfway done with the tour when they stopped for a mandatory bathroom break.

"What?" John asked.

"You have a target, I don't believe this." Jane whispered. Yasmin saw something of interest and tried to go inspect it, but Jane held onto her hand.

"No, I don't." John whispered back. Jane looked at him trying to figure out if he was lying or not and than decided he was. Her hand went straight to where she was sure she had seen him check for his gun. When her hand connected with it, she raise an eyebrow at him.

"What!" John whispered. Jane shook her head.

"Who is it?" Jane asked. John's eyes went for a fat man coming out of the restroom. Jane raised an eyebrow at him again.

"He's trying to find the right place to plant a bomb."

"Ok, and what proof did Stella give you?"

"He's in Al-queda a known member and I tapped the phones in his house myself to be sure." John said.

"Well Yasmin and I will get lost with the rest of the group." Jane said. John nodded. Jane let Yasmin loose and while the guide was distracted and Yasmin was all over the place and the others watched John distracted the guy with the promise of cookies and punch. He followed him and entered the elevator with him.

"Finally ma'am I may have to ask you to leave."

"No, no she'll be good now, won't you?" Yasmin nodded like she always did, but it never meant she was going to listen.

"Oh was daddy's girl being bad well someone needs to be punished." John said as he started tickling her. Jane smiled like a common housewife. They were the perfect family. The tour continued and they didn't hear anything about the guy until they were all preparing to leave.

"Nice job." Jane said as the body passed them on a stretcher. Jane faked tears and covered Yasmin's eyes.

"Thanks." John said hugging her close. The police interviewed all of them, but none remembered him even coming out of the bathroom and there were four other guys on the tour each of them had left out the bathroom before he did and John had never gone in.

"Perhaps a security tape sir?" Their guide suggested.

"My partner is checking it out now."

"Now during the mandatory bathroom break, what were you three doing?" He asked Jane and John.

"Well I took my daughter into the bathroom with me," Jane said. The other women nodded having gone in there themselves with their daughters. Jane had been in a conversation with them, and had left the bathroom to see about her husband.

"Me, I never even went in the bathroom, I was outside the whole time until my daughter was being naughty and I decided I had to go, he definitely wasn't in there."

"That's right Yasmin got loose and was being naughty he could have left while everyone stared at the guide, and John was in the bathroom." Jane said.

"Close one." Jane said driving home.

"Yea, real close." Jane's cellphone rang, John answered it.

"She'll be right in." John said hanging up the phone.

"Well?" Jane asked.

"Your needed at work, Jasmine didn't say what exactly."

"Of course." Jane said making a sharp left. She was at work in no time. She kissed Yasmin goodbye and waved to John.

"Don't mind me I don't want a kiss goodbye."

"Ok." Jane said going inside. John gave her a menacing look and from her body language he knew she was laughing.

"what do you got for me Jas?" Jane asked as she entered the meeting room.

"A new target?" Brooklyn asked walking in she too had just arrived. Martha came in with tea, which they passed around the table. A girl came in with lunch.

"Actually I have several targets for you." Jasmine said.

"Several?" They asked.

"Unfortunately we've had to hire assassins that weren't quite ready for the big leagues in fact they've been doing a little moonlighting, which is fine until you get caught." Jasmine said.

"What did they do?" Jane asked.

"Well they've been hired by several wealthy families to kill these people," Jasmine clicked on the remote from where she sat," These are amateur assassins, they don't have our training or our skills."

"They obviously don't work for a company either." Brooklyn commented.

"Yes, and they were hired to kill these four people, so they in turn hired assassins to kill these four people who they believed sent assassins after them in the first place."

"Where was the screw up?" Martha asked.

"The screw up is they got caught, they're in prison, and we have several witnesses, we have forty-eight hours to clean it up for them. Two targets to each of us."

"Well get them out in the morning, in the mean time let's see if we can take out our eight new targets today if not by tomorrow morning." Jane said. They nodded.

"Well I'll take Callahan, what is he running for senator next November?"

"I think so, but his policies are wrack he won't be missed."

"Huh, I'll take that amateur of an assassin right there too, what's his name?" Jane asked stirring her tea.

"Doug." said Jasmine. Once everyone had their assigned targets they got to work. Jane returned home late that night.

"Well?" John asked half asleep.

"We're going shopping in Hollywood tomorrow." Jane said.

"Cool." John said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"The famous Beverly Hills its not all its cracked up to be." John said as they trailed their rich target.

"Yea, well now we're about to stir it up a little and break the norm."

"So does your ex-wife live here?" Jane asked.

"Jane your not going to kill her."

"I'm not gonna kill her I just wanna know who she is and her social security number." Jane said.

"Jane, come on I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were, John, did you love her?"

"Jane it was a drunk Vegas thing of course not."

"Funny Eddie said you knew her for a year before you guys got hitched in Vegas and she hated you traveling all the time so she divorced." John was silent as he looked at her.

"You didn't talk to Eddie." John said knowing what Jane had said was true.

"He also said that aside from the traveling you two were very happy together and planned on a more formal wedding, but never started planning."

"Cut the crap Jane did you find her or something is that who we're really here to kill?" Jane stopped walking and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So she lives here in Los Angeles that's a start now what else." John sighed and groaned.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since our divorce and she moved out. Last I heard she moved out of New York where I don't know. Frankly I don't think I'll ever hear from her again unless I missed something in the divorce and she never got it, its the only reason she'll have to contract me."

"Or she misses you and your cute little cheeks." Jane joked as she pinched his cheeks. She knew how much it annoyed.

"Haha very funny. " John said pushing her hands away. She dragged him into yet another store still looking for their target.

"I don't get it why would he be in here?" John asked.

"He's secretly gay and loves to shop never sends his so called wife out to do the shopping he even does her shopping." Jane whispered. John nodded as she picked out yet another suite for him, at least they were to his liking and not hers for the most part.

"There see right there Bloomingdales." Jane said as the exited Saks Fifth Avenue, which a very good store, John didn't know they had one on the West coast.

"Can't we wait for him to come out, everything is so expensive in Bloomingdales, I mean we just came out of Saks. Besides it sucks."

"What are you talking about I get all your casual wear or semi-formal wear from Bloomingdales, I did happen to notice those were the only clothes you truly liked when I shop for you."

"Oh well you've spent over a million dollars already lets give it a rest."

"I haven't been on a shopping spree in over a year, deal with it. "

"What are you talking about you went for Yasmin just after we got back."

"No, not really, I just got her a few things to last her for a while, between her, you, and work I have no time until now." They went into Bloomingdales. They thought perhaps they were new money until Jane mentioned the online account she had and that they could just charge the clothes to there.

"Your new in town?" Mr. Callahan asked. They nodded.

"New job buddy?"

"No, actually she's the one with the job." John said.

"Oh you must be proud."

"Probably, because I'm carrying all the bags." They laughed. Jane got distracted by some cute dresses for Yasmin or so they thought. Soon Mr. Callahan had left Bloomingdales.

"Aren't you gonna follow him?" John asked as he looked at a dress. Jane was silent as if thinking, but she was merely waiting for a sound. All of a sudden they hear something blow up.

"You didn't?" John whispered.

"What was that?" Jane asked the store clerk alarmed. John put on the pretense of being concerned. The police never even looked their way.

"Good lord now what?" John asked as she dressed in all black. She loaded two guys and put a few knives on her person.

"One more kill." Jane said.

"You were fucking serious about having two kills at a time."

"Well yea, why would you think I'd lie about how many I've killed?" Jane asked as she left out. John just stared after her in disbelief.

Jane drove in an unmarked old black car that you didn't see many of anymore. It didn't take long for her to reach the California state Prison where the assassins were being held. While her people were on their way out legally she had some amateurs to take care of.

"Who the hell are you?" Doug asked.

"Death." Jane said.

"Yea right you can't kill me, I'm trained to kill silly women like you."

"Please you have no real training and your not an assassins, look where you are." Jane said. She punched him and started a fight. She had not really fought in a long time.

"Pathetic." Jane said as she watched him withering on the ground. She took out a can of gasoline and poured it all over the cell. She heard guards coming from all the shouting their fight had generated.

"Adios motherfuckers." Jane said. She lit a match and threw it into the cell before disappearing into the darkness. She watched a hill nearby as alarms went off and they evacuated tons of prisoners while they tried to get the fire under control.

"Huh I guess it had something else to burn that wasn't in just his cell." Jane said to herself as the fire spread. Her cell phone rang it was Stella.

"Have you cleaned up his mess."

"Let's just say they went up in flames." Jane said with a satisfied smile on her lips as she hung up.

"I think I'll go for ice cream." Jane said as she got in the car drove off. By the time she got to the ice cream parlor, she had stored the car for other assassins use and changed clothes.

"Ice cream lover?" the woman asked.

"Yep, it keeps me in a happy mood." Jane said paying her.

"Sound like my daughter she use to love ice cream after she accomplished something."

"Oh, what happen?" Jane asked.

"Lost her when she was five after an accident."

"Oh sorry for you loss." The woman nodded as Jane sat one the stool eating her ice cream.

"Its why I bought this place and started selling ice cream, in memory of her, do you have any kids?" Jane nodded.

"Yea, one is dead and the other alive."

"How old?"

"Um...they're both one, but the second died at birth."

"You must miss her terribly."

"Actually I miss not getting to know her and I wonder what it would have been like to have her around too, I get sad, but than I think it could be worse."

"What could be worse than loosing a child at birth."

"Loosing a child you've gotten to know, see once you have kids there's noise and no matter how annoyed you get and start thinking you can't live with the noise, imagine living with the silence after their gone, it hurts a lot more to know you'll never hear their laugh or whatever again. At least if they die at birth you have one thing to miss and that's them. Not a multiple things that'll take you by surprise when you hear this or that or see something."

"I suppose your right, the silence was horrifying the first few years." Jane nodded.

"How did you loose her anyway, how come the police didn't find her?"

"I don't know we were driving to Connecticut to our country house as usual for the summer when a big rig in front us had some sort of problem, next thing we knew it was on its side and we were turning. I got thrown from the car, my husband was nearly burned alive if wasn't for the driver in the next car, he said he never saw our daughter or he would have gotten her out instead of my husband. We thought she may have been thrown from the car, but no body, so the police assumed her body burned to ashes in the car fire."

"Wow that's horrible." Jane said.

"Yea, Jane was such a good girl." She said.

"Jane?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, after my grandmother, I'm Laurel by the way." She held out a hand.

"Stephanie." Jane lied shaking her hand.

"Laurel." A man called. He came out of the back room and looked like he was in his mid-fifties unlike the woman who was in her late forties.

"Yes, Jacob." Laurel asked turning. He froze when he saw Jane, who stared right back at him.

"Is there something wrong?" Jane asked.

"Your Jane." Jane frowned he wasn't suppose to know her name.

"Stephanie." Jane corrected.

"I don't care what you call yourself, but your Jane, our Jane." Jacob said.

"She has to be, she has my mother's eyes, and your families trademark chestnut brown hair."

"I'm not, I have to go." Jane said as her cellphone rang. It was welcome distraction to this scene that was unfolding before her. She left quickly and answered her phone when she had gotten in her car.

"Baby I stopped for ice cream I'm on my way back, and no something weird happened, so I didn't grab you and mint chocolate chip."

"If your not gonna shut up and act like that, I'll get you some from the store." Jane said to him as if he was naughty child she knew she shouldn't be giving ice cream too, but just wanted to shut up when she got home.

"So what happen?" John asked taking his ice cream from her.

"Well you know how I told you that my parents died in an accident when I was five." John was silent.

"Yes, I vaguely recall us discussing our parents during a gun fight and car chase."

"Yea, well some guy just recognized me. "

"What! You have to kill him."

"No, no he didn't recognize me like that, he recognized me as his daughter," Jane replied.

"What, start from the beginning starting with your kill." John said, so Jane started from the beginning relating to him everything that was said.

"Wow."

"Wow, wow is that all you have to say!" Jane exclaimed. John sighed.

"Ok, look do you remember being in a crash?"

"No, I just remember waking up in Stella and Father's home, I was told that my parents had died in a terrible accident and they would be taking care of me now, I guess she felt bad for causing my parents death, anyway I just kind of grew up around assassins after that life seemed perfect and I started to forget."

"So you think Stella caused the crash?"

"Yea, I mean it'd make sense, it was the rig in front that went down first and from what Laurel told me he was the only one to die except the little girl who could possibly be me."

"Have you ever looked yourself up, in the police records?" John asked. Jane shook her head no.

"Never had a reason too as far as I was concerned Stella was my only family, and to be a great assassin I had to relinguish all ties to my past except the few memories I could remember, because you can't be successful if you ignore your past."

"That's true." John said. Jane sighed.

"I don't know if I want to find out for sure if my parents survived or leave it be." Jane said.

"Well what could it hurt to know for sure?"

"They'll want to know more about our lives."

"Professional Engineer and CEO at I-temp, your computer crazy." John said.

"You really don't know what my official title is do you?"

"No, not really."

"Professional Computer Programmer." Jane said slowly.

"Gotcha." John said. Jane shook her head.

"What am I gonna do?" Jane asked.

"Well look I say you take a paternity test just so you know and than if you want you can break their hearts by never speaking to them again." Jane let out a long breath.

"Come on let's sleep on it and in the morning before we go you should make a decision." Jane nodded and they went to bed, but Jane didn't really sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Wow I can see the family resemblance." John said.

"Funny I don't." Jane said.

"Because you don't want to believe." John said as they walked into the ice cream shop.

"Jane you came back." Jacob said.

"Um...yea what you said last night had me thinking and I think we should all go get a paternity test." Jane said bluntly.

"Anything for you Jane." Jacob said hugging her. She looked at John for help, but he only grinned at her and got some ice cream. Jacob closed down the shop for the day and they went to a clinic. It took five minutes to get everyones blood. A threat from John had the guy checking immediately, but they still had to wait until the next day.

"Well good thing we're here." Jane said hanging up the phone.

"What now?"

"Agent just fouled up didn't make his forty-eight hour deadline, now we've got to kill his target and him because not only did he get caught he's talkin'." John sighed.

"That's even more people." John said. Between the two of them they got them all and a lot of money. Other Agents were furious with them at first, but congratulated them. All was fair between Agents in the company gunning for a particular target as long as they didn't attack each other.

"Did you get them?" Laurel asked when Jane walked into the ice cream shop with John. Jane held up the envelope and it was John who opened it.

"Its a match, Jane, you have parents." John said. They were so happy and showered her with kisses until she was so uncomfortable she thought she would die.

"So who are you, you've been lurking around my daughter since she came back."

"I'm her husband John Smith." John said holding out a hand. Jacob shook it.

"Its nice to meet you John." Laurel said.

"So you must tell us about your life."

"Well I was put in an orphanage, sent to boarding school by my adoptive parents, and now I'm a computer programmer."

"What do you do, John Smith?" Jacob asked.

"Big time contractor, Professional engineer." John replied.

"How long have you two been married?" Laurel asked.

"Six years going on seven." John said.

"We've been married for seven going on Eight." Jane corrected.

"Seven or Eight years." John said compromising. Jane rolled her eyes even Eddie knew it was almost seven and Eddie was well Eddie.

"Marital problems? " Laurel asked.

"Not anymore not really this is just one thing he won't admit he's wrong about." Laurel nodded.

"Men are like that." Laurel said.

"Hey we should tell you that your grandparents." John said. They were ecstatic and there was more kissing Jane to her dismay.

"How many little tykes you've got running around?" Jacob asked.

"Just one, and she's a hand full."

"There would have been two, but her twin died at birth." John said sadly. They had a moment of silence.

"What was his name?" Jacob asked.

"We named her Rebecca, and the one had home we named Yasmin." Jane said.

"You must take us to see her." Laurel said.

"How long a drive is it?" Jacob asked.

"Oh um we were just visiting LA. " John said.

"Oh well where do you live?" Laurel asked.

"New York, John's business is there and I'm a CEO so we decided to stay in New York rather than move out to the country or another state."

"Well we'll just have to move back to New York than." Jacob said.

"What?" Jane and John asked.

"Yes, we still own the house and the one in Connecticut." Jacob said.

"Oh Yasmin would love it out there we should all go." Laurel said.

"Um...well you know we have a flight to catch actually, so we must be going." John said as Jane checked her watch without them noticing.

"Is that his and her watches?" Laurel asked.

"Yes." Jane said.

"She got matching glasses too." John said hold his shades up. Jane's shades rested in her hair.

"Awww that's so cute."

"Not really." Jane replied.

"Well I hate to see you go, but we'll be seeing you in a few days we're going to move back to New York so we can be together forever."

"You know its funny how words like forever seem to ring in your head long after you've heard them." Jane said on the plane.

"Your preachin' to the choir." John said reading a newspaper.

"Are we even going to have a real conversation on this plane?" Jane asked seeing as he wasn't giving her much of his attention.

"Not right now." John said. Jane sighed and picked up her book. By the time John decided to talk she was to into her book to be distracted by him. Soon enough they were off the plane and driving to John's parent's home to pick up Yasmin. They hated that Jane's parents were alive and would probably now be taking an active roll in Yasmin's life, that meant they didn't always get to watch her.

"Well there's another reason why twins are useful." Jane said as she got in the car.

"You don't have to tell me twice." John said.

"Same."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"This isn't right, we have to get them out of our lives." Jane said.

"I know, they're always here, its like they never go home."

"Nothing we do is right anymore."

"I work to much now."

"We both cut back three hours in our usual routine."

"I know, and they say we have to make sacrifices, you know I only killed four people this week."

"Such a low number, I only killed six," Jane frowned.

"God, what happen we use to get ten or in your case twenty a week."

"I know honestly."

"They're just trying to out do the other is all."

"It'll calm down once they get use to each other." The weeks passed and it did go to a smaller scale, but after a mishap during a family barbecue neither Jane or John wanted to attend.

"Fishing, this was your big get away plan, while we had a vacation." Jane said.

"Yes, I promised Yasmin, right Yas?"

"Yes daddy." Yasmin replied. She was talking more now that she was closer to two, the summer was here and she only had two months to go. Her hair was longer than Jane's and she had beautiful chestnut brown hair. She was practically the spitting image of Jane, but John's features came through.

"Besides we're in the Virgin Islands." John said in his defense.

" Whatever it is away from our crazy relatives." Jane put bait on her hook and casted it into the water just like John showed her, he didn't to know that she already knew how to fish.

"Your good." John said. Jane shrugged as she pulled in yet another fish with Yasmin's help. John had caught one fish, but was small and he threw it back in. Yasmin squealed with delight as the fish got water on her as it flapped around. They smiled as John got net and help bring it in.

"You know I think that's enough." John said.

"Yep we have more than enough for dinner and breakfast." Jane said. John sulked the rest of the trip except when he was playing Yasmin, all because Jane caught all the fish and he caught none.

"You wanna know my secret?" Jane asked as they drove back to the hotel after a whole week of fishing and camping.

"No, not really but what is it?"

"I didn't use worms I used candy, a trick I learned from a friend."

"You mean you've fished before."

"When I say I learned it, I meant like I heard it and that's how I learned." Jane lied.

"You know honey I should probably tell you that was my first time fishing.

"I know, and you should probably know that wasn't my first time act actually fishing." Jane said.

"I know." John said. They were silent for awhile.

"Who'd you go with?" John asked.

"My fiance." Jane said. John stopped the car and turned to look at her.

"Fiance?" John asked.

"Yea, I was engaged to be married, you know like we were before we made a lifetime commitment to each other." Jane said.

"Name and social security number?"

"No, your not gonna kill him." Jane said.

"Yes, I am, and you know why I didn't work out with my ex-wife why didn't you work out with you ex-fiance."

"Well he couldn't handle being second best to me in our relationship, and than I went to Columbia and I met you, you helped me make the right decision the moment I saw you, broke it off with him over the phone while you handled some business."

"He can have his life than."

"He died of massive heart failure after our wedding." Jane said. John laughed.

"Hey you didn't use your wedding plans with him for ours."

"Um...no, nothing had been finalized or anything, I wasn't sure what I wanted until after you proposed to me and I had to find all those people again." Jane said.

"Good." John said.

"Yep." They were silent and after nap at the hotel they joined the other vacationers by the pool for dinner , which turned into one big hot tub.

"Amen to huge blended margaritas." Jane said as they clinked their glasses together.

"Amen." John said taking a sip. Yasmin sat between them with a blended fruit punch drink in a smaller cocktail glass.

"Mommy, Daddy." Yasmin said holding up her glass.

"Sorry darling." They all clinked their glasses together and drank.

"Table?"

"Yes please." John said. A table was set up in front of them. They sat on the edge of the pool in front of a portable table with their legs in the water. They set their drinks down and dinner was served.

"I could get use to his." Jane said.

"Me too." John said.

"Picture?" Camera guy asked from the pool. Jane nodded and they all took pictures they even got Yasmin to smile. They did all kinds of fun activities and almost decided to never go home, because they liked having hotel staff do practically anything they wanted them to do.

"Fifty-seven messages?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow. They were two messages, one from each of their parents, than there was one from Jasmine about her vacation in Aspen, she was taking an extra week off because of her great experience. Eddie left one with surprising news that he may have actually found a girl that liked him. After that it was a lot of phone calls were someone kept calling and hanging up as if they didn't have the courage to speak.

"Finally message number fifty-seven." Jane said.

_"Hey John its me, Monica Briggs, I know we've been divorced for some time now and we haven't been in contact, but I was kind of hoping we could be friends again, so I'm inviting you to a little get together I'm having July fourth if you wanna come, I have a great view of Manhattan's fireworks, bring two people, my address is ..." _

"Oh my god this is one of the best days of my life." Jane said to herself as she wrote down the address.

"This is the worst day." John said. He'd just come inside to see what Jane was up too while he was playing in back with Yasmin who was not tired yet.

"We're going." Jane said.

"No," John said.

"Yes," Jane replied. They argued until Jane said she was bringing Yasmin and John was reassured she wouldn't try anything.

"I can't believe your making me do this?" John asked.

"I can't believe you don't wanna see what a wreck she is, she left fifty-seven messages, I wanna see how pathetic she's become." said Jane as she fixed his nice jacket.

"Do I have to wear a suit?"

"I told you this is not a suit, it is stylish semi-formal casual wear perfect for fourth of July celebrations. Besides we're going to several we want clothes that'll stand the test of time right."

"Right." John said. They went to his parents first who loved his outfit thought it was fitting he dressed in a suit. Her parents took it more as casual wear. It was perfect for the annual company fourth of July family picnic and finally by four they made it to his ex-wife's home. Their clothes were still in great shape and they could still eat a little just to be polite.

"Be nice." John said as he knocked on the door.

"I'm always nice." Jane said. They didn't have long to wait.

"Hey Monica." John said.

"John!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Yea, we managed to make it." John said.

"Its so good to see you." They shook hands. Jane followed him inside holding Yasmin by the hand who looked adorable in her matching girl styled semi-formal casual wear just like John's except she had a skirt. Jane just wore a simple yellow dress.

"Hey everybody look its John." Monica said.

"John." It was mostly her unwed friends who John thought were bitter bitches who needed to get a life. They sat around with wine. There was also a man.

"John I'd like you to meet my husband Mike, we've been together for nearly two years now we're thinking about kids." Monica said. Everyone was silent definitely waiting for him to show some weakness or sadness or something. They wanted him to get jealous.

"Nice to meet you Mike." John said without hesitation.

"Same man." Mike said shaking his hand. Jane cleared her throat.

"Oh sorry, Monica, ladies, Mike this is my wife Jane, we've been together eight years old the twenty-fifth and we have a daughter named Yasmin."

"Nice to meet you all." Jane said satisfied by their looks of disbelief until they looked at Yasmin. She clearly was their daughter.

"Nice to meet you can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"Lemonade." Jane answered. She nodded. She came back three glasses of lemonade.

"So John, Monica told me you were an engineer?" Mike asked an obviously rehearsed question.

"I still am, what do you do?" John asked.

"I'm one of the top young lawyers in New York." Mike said.

"Wow quite the accomplishment, and you Monica are you still a secretary?"

"Yes, she's my secretary." Mike said.

"Yes," Monica said proud of herself.

"Great," John said. Jane was silent as she held Yasmin and watched all the drama, it made her day.

"Jane." Monica said. Jane turned towards her, not expecting her to say anything to her.

"Yes?" Jane asked.

"You've been so quiet and I feel like we've just pushed you out of the conversation, so what do you do for a living?" Monica asked.

"I am a computer programmer, and I am CEO of I-temp company, I'm also founder of black bow reality, we're building penthouses with smart house capabilities." Jane said.

"Oh I just bought one of those." one of Monica's friends said.

"Wow I hope you enjoy your new home."

"Trust me I will." Monica was close to a frown, this was not how this day was suppose to go. Jane seemed to perfect to her.

"Oh Jane you just seem so perfect." Monica said hoping to trick her into telling them her faults.

"I am aren't I?" Jane asked to Monica's disbelief. Jane laughed as did the others.

"I'm kidding, no ones perfect." Jane said with modesty as she inspected the room, there were no pictures of her and her husband it screamed singled. She had no wish to kill this woman now, life was already doing it to her slowly.

"I'm hungry." Yasmin said.

"Awww...she is just adorable John."

"Thanks." John said. Monica brought out the food and they enjoyed a lovely meal before they left and returned to the company picnic with both of their parents in tow. They watched the beautiful fireworks and played a game of night time hide the assassins, which was always fun, because they put a family member as a seeker and tested their skills to hide as an assassin. They were almost never found.

"Your parents are delightful." Jasmine to said to Jane.

"Thanks." They said.

"When do you think he'll realize that we've come out of hiding six times for some ginger ale and right back to our hiding places?" Jane asked Jasmine.

"When ever he gets tired of looking." Brooklyn answered as she too poured herself another cup of ginger ale and snacked on some chips.

"This day gets better." Martha said. Eventually everyone was watching him look until finally he noticed them all watching him. They laughed and congratulated him on finally spotting them.

"You guys are some pranksters." He said. At midnight everyone left.

"Look at her all tired out." John said as he carried her inside. Jane shut the door quietly.

"I know maybe we shouldn't have kept her out so late." Jane said as they went upstairs.

"Probably not, but she had fun." John said. Together they managed to give her a bath and dress her without waking her. This was the one thing they did perfectly together and that was parenting.

"Goodnight sweetheart." They kissed her forehead and tucked her in.

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" John asked.

"I have an idea." Jane said letting her dress fall to the floor. John stared at her.

"Maybe we should do it than since we haven't done it in a while." John said undressing.

"Maybe." Jane said throwing her heals into the closet. She turned around as she was standing in her slip.

" Yes or No?" John asked.

"What do you think?" Jane asked kissing him as she let her hair down.

"Yes!" John exclaimed in a whisper.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_One year later_

"That's it from now on birthdays are a family affair," Jane said as she put a three month old baby, Bellatrix Jane on the changing table. John came up behind her carrying another baby girl named Michelle Jamari after her big sister.

"You know we'll never be able to call Yasmin by her full name without calling them all."

"Yea, I know, but it's worth it," Jane replied.

"You know if the birthdays become a family affair than they still come."

"I meant just you, me, and the kids." John nodded.

"I agree, though if they're going to make life hell than we need to either ignore them completely like we did my parents except on birthdays and every other holiday or they get their act together."

"I opt for the first choice." She switched babies with John. They had been shocked to find out she was pregnant with twins again, but than again apparently they ran in her family. Unlike Yasmin and Rebecca they were identical twins.

"So I'm going to New Jersey for the weekend," John said once both girls were tucked in.

"I know, Eddie mentioned it when I passed him earlier." John merely nodded as they went downstairs and began to clean up. Jane refused to have a messy and disgusting house like other mothers.

"Yasmin come wipe the table off!" Jane ordered. Yasmin obediently shut off the television and did as Jane ordered without question.

"How do you do it, I can't even get her to pass me the remote."

"I don't know, she just does it." They watched the almost three year old wiping the table as best she could. They had decided to have her party early, because Jane had to go out of town on her birthday, which Jane hated but she had a job to do after all. Jane and John finished up the kitchen before helping her out.

"Come on, let's get you ready for bed," Jane said picking her up.

"Can Daddy do it?" Yasmin asked. Jane nodded.

"I'll be in to tuck you in with daddy than." Yasmin nodded as she switched arms. The phone rang and she answered it.

_"__Oh hey Jane, how are you?__"__ the voice of Monica asked. _

"Monica, what a pleasant surprise, I thought you and Mike moved away last summer," Jane was cautious of Monica. Monica was one of the worst kind of women. It was obvious to Jane that she wanted John back, but Jane had no intention of ever letting that happen, not after what they'd been through and actually had a family.

_"__We did, but Mike and I didn't work out, so I'm moving back, where's John?__"_

"Putting our daughter to bed." Jane saw right through her act. Monica was lying through her teeth.

_ "Well could you ask him if he and Eddie would help me move back in my place I was very happy that it hadn't been rented out again."_

"Sure I'll ask him later."

_"__Oh good, let him know that I'll need him this Saturday.__"_

"Oh no John's going out of town this weekend, but perhaps Eddie will be able to help you."

_ "Oh," Monica said. Jane could just imagine her disappointment._

"Yea, well I have to go, after having twins, my work is just never done these days," Jane said. She knew Monica viewed her as the perfect trophy housewife, and she intended to make Monica think she was fat and perhaps a little insecure or to trusting. Either worked just fine for her purposes, taking Monica's life had just become a priority, but she wanted to have some fun with her kill. Its not often you got to do that.

_"__Twins?__"__ Monica asked. _

"Yes, they're three months old, and I feel even fatter than I did when I was pregnant with them," Jane lied as she admired her trim figure in the window. She had kept an active life as possible while pregnant to ensure she didn't gain too much weight. John had a work out plan for her, and was surprised that she really didn't need the rigorous workout he'd planned out.

_"__Oh how terrible, but I'm sure you look as great as you did when we first met.__"_

"Oh I suppose." Jane could hear Yasmin calling her. "Well I must be going I've got a lot to do before I can go to bed."

_ "Of course, goodbye." _

Jane hung up the phone and finished up quickly before heading upstairs to Yasmin's bedroom. She was all dressed and dried.

"Come on mommy, Daddy won't start the story til you come." Jane smiled at her and made herself comfortable before Yasmin perched herself in her lap and snuggled up against her waiting for a story. John proceeded to read Petit Petit Chaperon Rouge or Little Red Riding Hood even if it wasn't a direct translation. It was funny how he did all the voices. Yasmin giggled at the faces he made, and he even had Jane laughing at him.

"Fin," John announced.

"Awe Daddy do another one I'm not tired yet," Yasmin pleaded. John was all for giving her what she wanted.

"No, its nine o'clock and women like us need our beauty sleep or we'll be a wreck in the morning."

"Oh come on Jane, I was thinking about reading the three little pigs." Yasmin's eyes lit up for a second, but than she thought about what her mother said.

"No, no beauty sleep or no one think I pretty no more."

"That's not true everyone will always think your pretty," John replied.

"Yea, because you look like me, and we're blessed beyond belief." Yasmin giggled.

"Little Pigs?" Yasmin asked turning her best puppy dog expression on Jane who had to laugh.

"Only, because its not as long as Little Red Riding Hood."

"No mommy Petit Petit Chaperon Rouge," Yasmin corrected.

"My bad I mean Petit Petit Chaperon Rouge." Yasmin nodded and they enjoyed watching John read the Three Little Pigs, which was even funnier. After Yasmin was asleep they prepared for bed in their usual silent manner. They both lay in bed reading.

"Baby..."John started.

"Five more minutes." John sighed and waited five minutes. True to her word she closed her book and shut off the light so he could sleep. In the morning everything ran as smoothly as possible.

"Jane have you seen my blue shirt?" John asked as he checked to make sure he had everything.

"Cleaners," Jane muttered as she grabbed Bellatrix Jane's pacifier, which had found its way onto their dresser. She made sure it was clean before putting it in Jane's mouth.

"Take her for a moment." Jane gave her to John before he could protest as he looked for another shirt. Jane retrieved Michelle and had her dressed in no time at all like her sister. Since she was still sleeping unlike her sister, she managed to get her strapped into her car seat. She got Yasmin up and dressed. She combed her lovely hair and than made her way back to their bedroom where John was rocking a fussy Jane.

"Is she hungry or something?" John asked.

"No, I just fed her and burped her."

"You change her diaper?" John asked. Jane nodded.

"First thing I do when I get up in the morning." Jane quickly finished dressing and took Bellatrix Jane who quieted down in her arms.

"I guess she just wanted you," John commented. "Have you seen my gray sweater sweetheart?"

"Cleaners, if you really want it for your trip grab it on your way to the airport, right now I'm late, I've got a flight to upstate New York to catch." John nodded as she left out of the room. When he came down with his stuff she was placing weapons on her person.

"Where do you hide weapons around here?" John asked.

"Where do you hide weapons?" Jane asked.

"Everywhere," John answered. "You?"

"Everywhere." She put Yasmin's empty bowl of oatmeal in the dishwasher along with her spoon before ushering her to the door. She put her jacket on and her sunglasses. John left and came back in to help Jane with the twins. Soon the kids were strapped in.

"See you Sunday night," John said after kissing the kids goodbye.

"Dinner's at seven don't forget." John nodded. They kissed before both left turning different directions on the street. Once the kids were dropped off Jane headed straight for the airport and just made her flight for upstate New York.

_ "Jane are you all set?" Jasmine asked in her ear piece._

"Yep, the charges are set up, we've got three minutes until the target arrives in this area for the drop off." Jane moved to her hiding a place a safe distance away. She'd barely even feel the force of the blast from her position. It wasn't long before an old looking car drove into the middle of her fire zone. She smiled as she watched the fat man get out. He looked harmless enough, but she knew that meant nothing.

_ "Jane, I'm not detecting any weapons on him," Jasmine said._

"I don't see any either, so he might not be the guy we want, we want the guy that is selling the weapon not the one paying for it."

_ "Wait whose getting out of the car?"_

"Some woman and a little boy, they've got a picnic basket, anything inside."

_ "Whatever it is, its not weapons, and its not food, but the computer is reading something." _

"Try reading for the government seal it might be money." Jasmine did, and it was definitely money.

_ "Jane, don't kill the boy," Stella ordered. _

"Well what am I suppose to do with him, we don't leave witnesses."

_ "Yea well there's a thing called boarding school, I recall you enjoyed it immensely." _

"Fine, I'll readjust my plan." It seemed god was on her side, because the boy walked off into the woods. She could easily see him playing. The woman sat as if they were having a lovely Friday picnic.

_ "Another car is approaching." _Jane turned and watched the car pull up. A young man got out of the car and looked around, but obviously spotted nothing out of the ordinary. 

"Come on go back to the car," Jane whispered. They walked to his car and a huge black case was pulled out. The picnic basket was given to the young man , who never once set foot into the fire zone, but Jane had set up a chain of explosives just in case. So while the wife and man were getting into the car she detonated a series of TNT explosives. She shot the kid in the arm, which stopped him from going any closer to his parents. He passed out and missed his parents car along with them being blown sky high.

"Wow that was big," Jane commented.

"Nice, we can watch it over and again when you get back," Jasmine commented. Obviously the explosives had been a little more powerful than anticipated when blown up the way Jane had set them. Once the fire had died down Jane erased any mark of herself and retrieved the child before leaving. She took him to the hospital and when he awoke he was shipped off to boarding school with a long and detailed explanation of who he was and why he was there.

"Still got it Jane," Jane muttered to herself as dinner was ready at seven. They ate and once the twins were in bed she taught Yasmin to throw knives not that John would ever approve, but than again she didn't know that he was teaching her to assemble and reassemble guns.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Ten kills this week Jane nice, you're back on schedule or did your in-laws die?" Jasmine asked. Jane was very happy.

"No, my parents are in the country and the in-laws are out of town, not to mention Yasmin hit her first target last night, throwing knives."

"Oh my god, she's only three and already hit her first target, I'm so proud of her!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"I know, and best part is I got it on tape!"

"I'm coming over to watch it..."

"No need to wait, I brought it." They watched it as she hit her target three times. Martha was proud of Yasmin too.

"We should get her, her own knife." Jane nodded. They gave her a thin, sleek blade with a handle perfect for her tiny hand.

"You like it?" Jane asked.

"Perfect," Yasmin muttered. She threw it and hit the target they'd set up in the back yard. They grinned.

"Perfect," They all muttered.

"Honey!" John called. Immediately Bellatrix Jane and Michelle started crying from their comfortable positions in their vibrating chair. They had been watching _The art of knife throwing _and had fallen asleep when John had yelled.

"John?" Jane asked coming in.

"Yes, sorry I woke the girls up, I didn't realize they'd be sleeping." Jane shook her head and kissed him. The girls quieted down on their own as the vibrating chairs did their job. She turned off the television.

"How'd it go in Atlanta?" Jane asked stalling as Jasmine, Martha, and Yasmin hid Yasmin's practice targets and her new knife.

"Great, great I got to use my bazooka again."

"People shouldn't be allowed to buy those," Jane commented. John laughed and she looked at him skeptically. "What?"

"Its just I was thinking the same thing, when I first used it on you three years ago." Jane laughed a little as Jasmine and Martha walked in with Yasmin. Jane was making tea.

"Oh hey girls, what's up?" John asked.

"Nothing just playing outside with our favorite niece," Martha replied.

"Daddy!" Yasmin exclaimed. She ran over to him and hugged him. He dropped his bags completely and picked her up. He hugged and kissed her.

"Oh you've grown big and did you get taller too, I can hardly see over your head now," John teased tickling her. She was such a daddy's girl sometimes. The phone rang and John answered it. He was silent just listening for a few minutes before turning to Jane.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Some guy named Jack Mcfarland is calling you, " John replied. Jane froze in her movements. What he hell was her other ex-fiancé doing calling her. It had been ten years since she last saw him.

"What does he want?" Jane asked.

"He says he can't say over the phone, but to meet him in the park tomorrow." Jane heard a dial tone and John hung up the phone.

"Hmm...I see." She continued in her movements. Martha pulled out a deck of cards.

"Gin anyone?" Martha asked holding them up.

"Yeah I'm in."

"Me too," Jasmine said with a smile as she was texting someone after a quickly look from Jane when Jack's name was mentioned.

"So are you going to tell me who Jack is?" John asked.

"Honey you know how we were talking and decided that some things were on a need to know basis like where we keep our weapons around the house." John stared at her suspiciously.

"Yes."

"Yes, well Jack's one of those need to know basis categories."

"Oh gee well I guess every woman I know that you don't is as well."

"Of course, sweetie." Jane had to keep from grinning at him. Ever since she learned exactly what to look for when pulling up her husbands old civilian records she knew every girl he'd ever come into contract with for a long period of time.

"Women!" John took Yasmin outside and down to his shed where he kept most of his weapons, the one place Jane knew about just like he knew about her place up in the attic now. Otherwise he knew nothing.

"Come on hunny let's see how well you remember today how to assemble and load a AK-47." Yasmin nodded happily. John proceeded to watch her with a video camera. Jane would be so proud of her once she kicked his ass and stopped being angry.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Hey dude was that just Monica I saw you talking too?" Eddie asked sitting down at the counter next to John at their favorite diner.

"Yeah," John answered as he cut his steak. It was nothing compared to Jane's cooking nowadays but it would do for lunch. A plate was set in front of Eddie since John had already ordered for him.

"Are you crazy?" Eddie asked.

"What?" John asked as they both looked at each other.

"John, do you not know who your wife is after these last couple of years, she will make Monica a mark." Eddie cut his steak as he thought about what could happen to Monica. He didn't particularly care for the woman, but he knew John would get caught in the middle. John chuckled.

"Eddie its cool they've met and Jane promised she wouldn't kill her."

"And you believed her?" Eddie asked with his fork poised before his mouth as he turned back to John again. John paused in his cutting with his full mouth and nodded. "Idiot, that was before, you told me Monica moved out of the state with her new husband. Where's the hubby now and what's she doing in New York."

"She moved back two weeks ago, Jane doesn't know, and besides Jane's busy with the kids. She's got time for the important marks and the kids. If I'm lucky special time for me." John grinned, but Eddie didn't return it.

"Please I'd bet my new house that Jane already knows and is plotting to kill her." He finally took a bite of steak as he shook his head at John's stupidity.

"There's no way she knows. She's been in and out of town these pass two weeks. She would have told me if Monica was in town." That made Eddie laugh.

"Why would she?" Eddie asked. " She wouldn't tell you who Jack Mcfarland is and if its nothing she would have told you."

" Its nothing I asked Jasmine and Martha." Eddie snorted.

"Please Jane is their leader they're not going to betray her. I mean you may as well tell Jane you've been teaching Yasmin to be an assassin before those two tell you the truth about your wife."

"Oh you are, are you?" Jane asked. John and Eddie turned as she scared the shit out of them. She was dressed in a tight dark red dress with long sleeves that stopped a little pass the elbows, red heels, and a matching purse. Yasmin was beside her dressed similarly except in a less sexy and revealing way and of course she didn't have heels but red dress shoes.

"Well…I…see…Jane don't…I…well yes," John finally ended knowing there was no way to get out of this. Eddie like Jane watched as John hung his head.

"Gees man stand up to her, you have the right to teach your daughter, be a man," Eddie said patting his back. Jane smirked at Eddie as if to say give up. She looked at Yasmin and they both rolled their eyes.

"Look gentleman, I just came to tell you that I'm taking Yasmin on her first assignment." John looked up suddenly.

"What?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're going on a mother daughter assignment in…"

"Tahiti," Yasmin supplied.

"Right Tahiti," Jane said. "So the babysitter is with the girls until you get home tonight, I put dinner in the oven, but there's also some dinner for the next week in containers. Don't invite Eddie over for dinner if you want it to last."

"Oh ha, ha very funny Jane," Eddie retorted. Jane gave him a small smile.

"Right now come on Yasmin we have a plane to catch." She put on her shades just like Jane and they left.

"Did she just say she was taking my daughter on assignment, my three year old daughter?" John asked Eddie.

"Yeah man she did." John got up and ran after Jane and Yasmin. He caught them just as they reached her car.

"What the hell do you mean you're taking my daughter on an assignment?" John asked.

"I mean we're going to go kill somebody," Jane replied in a hushed tone so no one could hear. John lowered his voice too.

"She's three years old," John countered.

"Yes, well at three she can already throw knives and considering what she's told me she can assemble and disassemble an AK-47 as well as shoot it."

"That doesn't mean she can handle her first," John retorted.

"I know, she's…Yasmin get into the car." Yasmin got in the car and shut the door. She watched her parents through the open window. "Yasmin roll up the window too." Yasmin grinned at her and did so. Jane just to be sure moved away from the car.

"You were saying?" John asked.

"I promised her she could shoot, but I'm giving her one bullet. She misses than that's it and I take him out. No harm done, but she's gained some experience with shooting and in the field."

"What if you're caught."

"Won't be nobody will hear the shot for miles. Besides I'd abort and than come back to finish the job."

"All right as long as she doesn't kill yet." Jane nodded.

"Besides we need to teach her that killing is okay, if she thinks its wrong than she'll be…" John frowned.

"Don't say that I'll have nightmares while you're away." Jane grinned.

"Awe does my little Johnny get scared at night without me," Jane teased pinching his cheeks.

"No, its just hard to sleep without you," John said brushing her hands away and turning away with his hands in his pockets. Jane's smile widened.

"Don't worry we won't be gone long." John nodded and watched her go.

"I can't believe she's taking my three year old on assignment." He went back into the diner.

"Well man now is your chance to get rid of Monica before the old ball and chain finds out if she doesn't know like you claim."

"And how am I going to get rid of Monica?"

"That I don't know my friend. We must consult the masters."

"The masters?" John asked. Eddie merely nodded.


End file.
